


Saying Goodbye to Hogwarts

by UntestedFerns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Chocolate Frog Cards, Chocolate Frogs (Harry Potter), Crying, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Head Boy Ron Weasley, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley Friendship, Hermione Granger is engaged to Ron, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Express, Humor, Inspirational Speeches, Memories, Reminiscing, Speeches, Sweet, The Burrow (Harry Potter), The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntestedFerns/pseuds/UntestedFerns
Summary: An alternate universe where Harry and Ron join Hermione and Ginny in completing their Hogwarts education after the Golden Trio leave Hogwarts to defeat Voldemort. Tonight is their final night at Hogwarts, and they celebrate their time with a graduation ball.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 4





	Saying Goodbye to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Rowling never stated what Hermione's parents name are so I settled for Mary being the mother's name and Bert being the father's name. Hope you enjoy!

“Honestly Ron, it’s going to be fine” Harry complained as Ron asked him if he looked presentable for the thousandth time. They were both standing in the common room, waiting for their dates to take them to the Graduation Ball. While Harry and Ginny were a little bit nervous, it was nothing compared to Hermione and Ron. Both of them had spent a lot time stressing and worrying about the ball. 

“Ron, Hermione will love the bouquet. You know she loves roses. She will love it. You know she loves you. Now stop squirming and smile. Please, you’re driving me crazy” Harry complained as Ron kept on fidgeting. Ron looked very nervous.

“Sorry mate just want the night to go well and for her to enjoy it” Ron said, pacing up and down. Harry walked over and grabbed him by the shoulders.

“She will. Just be yourself and she will love it. But for god’s sake, calm down” Harry grinned at him. Ron grabbed him and hugged him.

“Thanks mate, you’re the best friend anyone can ask for” Ron said seriously as they embraced each other. They let go and just grinned at each other.

“You too” Harry smiled at him as they shared a laugh.

Upstairs, Hermione was freaking out.

“I think I have everything ready” she muttered to herself, checking her reflection in the mirror, making sure she didn’t miss anything.

“Hermione, are you honestly still in there getting changed? We don’t have long to go now” Ginny complained from Hermione’s bedroom. Hermione was standing in her bathroom, nervous as anything.

“I’m ready” she announced, opening her bathroom door and smiling shyly at Ginny. Ginny gasped at her best friend and how nice and stylish she looked. 

“Wow, Ron’s going to pass out” Ginny said in astonishment. Hermione giggled.

“You think so?” she asked her. Ginny nodded.

“Know so. This will damn near kill him” she said as they both laughed. They both walked forward and hugged each other.

“I love you Ginny. You’ve been like a sister too me. Thank you” Hermione said happily. They let go and Ginny smiled.

“Love you too Hermione” she said simply. She checked her watch. “We better go, or we will be late” she sighed out of nerves then walked to the door. She looked back towards Hermione.

“Not coming with me?” she asked politely. Hermione shook her hand.

“I only want to see Ron first. Then I’ll meet the others” she said nervously. Ginny nodded her head.

“Well, see you there” she opened the door, walked out, and closed it behind her.

Back in the common room, Harry and Ron were discussing muggle pop music as they heard someone walking down the stairs. They turned towards to it and saw the feet of Ron’s sister and Harry’s girlfriend appear. Ginny’ lovely form appeared, wearing a dark red silk dress, a bright silver necklace shining in the light. She smiled at both of them. Ron wasn’t still entirely comfortable with Harry and Ginny being a couple, but he knew that they both loved each other, and he did once say that if anyone would be her boyfriend, Harry would be the best option. Both Harry and Ron smiled wide at her.

“You look great Ginny” Ron said honestly.

“Gorgeous Ginny. Most beautiful and stunning woman ever” Harry said with a grin as he kissed Ginny softly on the lips. Ron felt a bit uncomfortable, but the moment was over quickly, and Ginny smiled at Ron.

“Hermione will be down soon, I suggest you take this to stop you passing out” she threw him one of George’s recent inventions.

“Really? She look’s that good?” Ron said in shock. Ginny laughed.

“Definitely” she said at once. “I’ll see you soon” both Harry and Ginny said as they held hands and walked out of the common room.

“They have to be the most stupid couple in all of the world. Hermione looks absolutely amazing and she is shitting herself upstairs from nerves” Ginny joked to Harry. Harry laughed.

“Did you see what Ron got Hermione? A bouquet of roses and he looks like he is gonna jump off Gryffindor tower” Harry jokes as well as they both laughed.

“I think it’s because they both want the night to go so well, and don’t want to disappoint each other” Ginny reasoned. Harry nodded.

“I agree” Harry said, as they finished walking down the staircase and entered the Great Hall.

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Digging deep for her Gryffindor courage, she began to take the short trip down the stairs to see Ron. While it only seemed like a couple of steps, for Hermione, it felt like each step took five years to make and a massive physical effort to take each one. She was extremely nervous, more than other experience in her life. It seemed insane to her that even after all of her crazy life was behind her, she was more terrified about tonight than any other. Even the night before they robbed Gringotts she couldn’t fell this nervous. She knew why though. She was scared about how Ron would react to her, she didn’t want to disappoint him and for the night to go bad. Of course, she hadn’t been disappointed at all so far with her relationship. It was even better than what she imagined, and Ron was being a great fiancé. She stopped herself on one of the steps and closed her eyes. The next step would show herself to the common room and by extension Ron. She took many deep breathes.

“Calm down Hermione, it’s just Ron. Walk out there it will be fine” she told herself, taking one deep breath and taking her final steps. 

Ron was too nervous to stare at the staircase and instead turned towards the fireplace, staring it. He couldn’t ever remember being so nervous, he wanted the night to go well. He wanted Hermione to enjoy her night, and also not disappoint her. He got a bouquet of roses, which she said was her favourite flowers. He wanted to make up for the Yule Ball five years ago, how he treated her terribly and wanted her to remember this night for good reasons rather than a bad one. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of someone walking down the stairs. He closed his eyes and took some deep breathes. He swallowed the tablet Ginny gave him but didn’t feel any different.  
“Fucking hell Ron, pull yourself together” he muttered under his breath as he turned towards the staircase, holding his breath. He stared down at the roses, still looking fresh. Smiling, he looked up as Hermione entered. Ginny was right, he definitely needed the tablet. Because he forgot to breathe, to think, to move, to do anything but look in awe and wonder. What did he do to deserve this? She wore a very simple light red dress. It looked to be made of cotton. It accentuated her wonderful curves but wasn’t revealing. Practical. Functional. So Hermione. On anyone else it would have been made them ok, but Ron found it so her. So Hermione. She beamed at him, smiling shyly as she walked over to him. Ron reckoned he had never seen someone so beautiful, so purely attractive. She seemed to radiate positivity, grace, beauty and warmth. Her very presence made Ron’s nerves instantly melt, her smile making him grin even larger. More convinced than ever, Ron truly believed Hermione was the most gorgeous girl in the world. The moon caught the rings on her fingers, the sapphires shining and the engagement ring gleaming in his eyes. She was wearing a silver locket that her mother had gotten her for Christmas. Inside the locket was a picture of Hermione and her parents, and once she had put it on, she hadn’t taken it off. How did he get this wonderful and brilliant witch to be his? Before he knew it, Hermione stood in front of him, grinning massively.

“You look absolutely dashing Ron! Oh lucky me!” she exclaimed, beaming at him. Ron still couldn’t speak.

“Love, you ok?” Hermione asked in concern. Ron nodded his head.

“Fuck me, you look bloody amazing!” he yelled out quickly, as Hermione smiled at his statement. She turned on the spot.

“Bloody hell, perfect ‘Mione, you look perfect” he said in astonishment as Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank you” she smiled. Ron took out the bouquet and Hermione widened her eyes in happiness.

“Roses!” she took the bouquet and smelled them deeply. “Oh, that’s wonderful, that smell. Thank you love, they are perfect” she smiled at him. He shrugged.

“No worries. Now, I think there is a ball on, and the head boy and girl must attend. Wonder where they are” he smirked as Hermione grinned.

“I heard differently. I heard that the ball doesn’t start until they get there, so they can do whatever they want and everyone else can wait” she smirked back. Ron laughed.

“Is that so?” he asked sarcastically. Hermione nodded.

“Though it may be true, I think it best we go down. Agreed?” Hermione asked him. He nodded.

“Congrats on your grades by the way. Knew you would get the best marks in Hogwarts history” Ron complimented.

“Thank you, it’s not like you said it over 100 times already” Hermione said in joking manner. They held hands and walked down to the Great Hall.

The whole year stood to attention and applauded Hermione and Ron as they entered.

“Your flies undone Ron” Dean yelled out, as Ron looked scared and checked it. Seeing that it was done up, he flipped Dean off. Hermione and Ron kept on smiling as they walked up to the high table, preparing themselves to deliver their speeches. The layout was similar to the Yule Ball. Instead of the frozen theme, it was about warmth and the dawn of a new era. Ron specifically chose it, thinking it represented how the Wizarding World was at the moment. All the students moved into their little tables, a massive dancefloor right at the front. The teachers table was bright red, the teachers all smiling and grinning at Ron and Hermione. The noise died down as Headmistress McGonagall walked up to the microphone, waiting for the room to be completely silent.

“Congratulations on a fantastic year once again. I now ask our head boy and girl, future husband and wife, Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Billius Weasley to deliver their address to the year group. Please welcome them to the microphone and give them a round of applause” McGonagall said, as she clapped the couple up. Hermione smiled at Ron as she walked to the microphone, the crowd giving her a massive round of applause. It lasted for five minutes, as some people whistled and cheered out loud. Eventually, the room became quiet and Hermione took a deep breath.

“Wow, thank you” Hermione joked, as the crowd laughed. She smiled out at them.

“When I got my Hogwarts letter 8 years ago, I couldn’t believe it. I was a witch and I would be heading off to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry. I would be learning from some of the brightest witches and wizards to ever live. That is most definitely true. The teachers up on this stage have had such a profound impact on not just my life, but everyone is lives as well. For that, I thank them”. The hall was filled with applause as the teachers nodded in recognition. Hermione continued on.

“I thought that the most important thing in the world was grades, studying and academics. While they are still undoubtedly important, the events that transpired as this school and the people I have met along the way have taught me differently. The people that stayed behind to defend the school from death eater attacks in the previous years, the ones who endured pain and agony when the school was run by fear, made me realise something. The most important thing in the world, in our lives, are our friends and family. The ones who we love more than anything, that will always be remembered forever in our hearts and ingrained in our memories. The ones who died fighting for good in the world, hope for a better day and a world where everyone is accepted for who they are. I thank each and every one who fought for good, for love, for this school, for each other, for their loved ones, their family and their friends. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Albus Dumbledore, Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown and countless others all gave their lives fighting for you to be here, to live your lives to the fullest, fighting for a world free from fear, bigotry and prejudice. I thank them” A large round of applause thundered around the hall, as Hermione held back the tears, knowing she still had more to say, but lost in the memories of those who had died.

“I am proud to say that I went to Hogwarts with all of you, that I shared my best years with you, grew with you, learned with you. I really could not have asked for a better year group to be with, and so for that, I thank you. Ginny Weasley is sitting out there right now, and she deserves all the love in the world. She is a sister to me, someone who is so kind, caring and bold. I thank her for accepting me and being the sister I didn’t know I needed. Thank you Ginny” A polite round of applause broke out, Ginny starting to tear up, Harry kissing her on the cheek.

“To the man sitting next to her, he is known as the boy-who-lived, the chosen one. To me, he will always be Harry Potter, my friend I love dearly. He will be remembered as the man who defeated Voldemort, but I will always think of him as kind, thoughtful and exceptionally brave. I will remember him first and foremost as my best friend, someone I will always love like a brother, and will continue to do so. Thank you Harry” a louder applause broke throughout the hall, as Harry raised his glass and took a drink, to loud cheers. Hermione laughed as she took a deep breath, as the tears started to fall. Keeping her voice steady was going to be tough.

“This next person, words can’t describe how important he is to me. When I first met this man, I thought he was rude, lazy and stubborn. Having known him now for 8 years, I can say that he is rude, lazy and stubborn” she smirked as the crowd laughed. 

“But he is so much more than that, he is hilarious, protective, sweet, intelligent and caring. He is the man I that never thought I needed until I got to know him better each and every day. I could spend the rest of my life talking about his positives, but there would not be enough time in the world to say how amazing he really is. Sometimes words are not enough, but I want him to know that for as long as I shall draw breath and my heart pumps, my love for him…” she sobbed openly, not trying to hide the tears down her face, before she bravely marched on “my love for him will never die or falter. As long as I can stand and fight, I will fight for him and by his side. That with every ounce of energy I have and every fibre of my being, I will love him, and show just how much he means to me. He does not think much of himself, but he has taught me some much about myself and what really is important. He is the love of my life, and I am glad that I will spend the rest of my life with him. To Ronald Billius Weasley, thank you is not enough. I will always love you, and not a day goes by where I don’t thank the gods that you are my boyfriend, and soon-to-be-husband, that you chose me to be your friend, wife and hopefully a mother one day” she took a moment to cry, breaking away from the microphone to sob. Taking one big breath, she read out her final lines.

“I thank you Ron for being the best man you can possibly be, for being such an amazing friend to me and others, for accepting me for who I am, for teasing me about my habits, for making me laugh and most importantly for making me feel like I belong in the magical world. I love you darling” she turned to him, losing her dignity she flung herself at him, moving her face onto his chest as she cried. Cried was an understatement, Ron holding her tightly and patting her. So much love and happiness coursed through her body as she slowly came to her senses. 

“It’s ok sweetheart, it’s ok” Ron muttered into her hair, as she moved off him to stare at him.

“Oh Ron, I love you, I always will darling, always” she kissed him sweetly on the lips as Ron moved forward to the microphone. Hermione walked down to her allocated table, nearly knocking Harry over in her emotional state as she hugged him.

“Jesus Christ Hermione, you trying to kill me?” Harry joked, as Hermione started to cry again. Trying to pull herself together, she let go and sat down on her allocated seat, waiting for Ron to start his speech.

“Before I start my speech, Hermione would have ended with: Enjoy your night and don’t get too drunk” Ron said, as the hall filled with laughter, even Hermione laughed at his joke. He smiled over at her.

“Here’s my speech, spoiler alert: it’s not going to be as good as Hermione’s” he smirked.

“Hogwarts is more than concrete and bricks. It is held by more than magic and wand work. It is a place we all know so well, yet we hardly know at all. I have heard many people say over the years that Hogwarts is a second home. I respectfully disagree. Hogwarts is nothing without the people who live in it. All of you sitting here today, each and every one of you, make Hogwarts what it is. To the teachers sitting behind me, you have taught us more than just the speciality area you teach. You taught us intelligence, bravery, determination, resourcefulness, and many other things, too many things to count. I believe I speak on behalf on the entire year group when I say we are entirely grateful and extremely lucky to have you in such an important role in our lives. For that, you have our thanks” a light smattering of applause broke out, as the teachers rose to acknowledge the students.

“Don’t cry yet Headmistress, I’ve only just started” Ron joked as the crowd laughed. Even McGonagall laughed at his joke, something he never thought he would see. The teachers sat down as Ron felt a lump form in his throat.

“To each and every one of you sitting here tonight, having graduated, you have all achieved something incredible. You deserve to let loose tonight, so drink as much as you can. Don’t worry about that head girl, I’m definitely making sure she drinks the most out of anyone here” Ron joked, as Hermione burned red in embarrassment. The whole hall erupted in laughter at the thought that the prim and proper Hermione would be drunk.

“Seriously, Hogwarts has survived lots of events in it’s history. But never has it faced the adversity that it has when The Golden Trio decided to turn up and cause mayhem all over the magical world” the crowd again laughing.

“All of you deserve your own round of applause for being here after everything that has happened, for doing homework, for putting up with the amount of tragedy and pain that has been through the school. Congratulations on being such a fantastic year group, and I personally wish the best of you in your endeavours, whether you like me or hate me or even don’t know me, I wish you the best” he said as a polite round of applause broke out.

“To my annoying brat of a sister” Ron started, as everyone laughed “I can’t deny how brave and bold you are. You have shown maturity beyond your years, and you have been and always will be an amazing sister, even if you do infuriate me to no end. I love you Ginny, and not in that way, get your head of the gutter” Ron joked as the crowd again laughed, Ginny crying onto Hermione.

“How can be he so crude and so sweet at the same time?” Ginny said as she cried her heart out.

“That is one question I can never answer” Harry replied.

“To my best mate Harry, you had so much to live up to. The Chosen One and all that stuff. Dealing with all that pressure, and never once have you abandoned your quest. Never once did you abandon your morals and values. You have been the best mate I could have ever asked for and will ever ask for. I love you Harry, as the brother I never had.” Ron stated as Harry burst into tears, hugging Hermione close.

“Bloody hell, I love him too” Harry mumbled as he let his tears free.

“I would never have guessed the person I love the most would be some bossy little witch I met for the first time on the Hogwarts Express. But I did not know her then. I only saw what I wanted to see; some snobby, know-it-all that was showing off her intellect as a sign of her perfection. Having got to know this incredible woman over the years, I can tell you she is so much more than that” he looked out to the crowd to find Hermione, smiling at him.

“This woman is so brave, so committed and so unbelievably stubborn” the crowd laughed, even Hermione laughed too. He smiled warmly at her.

“She really is though, and I am so incredibly lucky that her wonderful heart chose me to spend her life with. She may be known to the wider magical world as the brightest witch of her age, but to me she will always be the woman I have loved since I was 11 years old. One frustratingly gorgeous girl that will never cease to amaze me, to surprise me. A person who I simply cannot get enough of” Ron said.

“If he keeps on going, I’m going to run up and snog the blazes out of him” Hermione announced, tears threatening to flow down her cheeks.

“Hermione Jean Granger, you have showed me so much about myself, and made me the happiest man walking on this Earth. Hogwarts is not home, you are. So everyone here tonight, let us party, let’s celebrate, let’s smile, let’s dance, let’s live. Enjoy it while you can and have fun. You wanna know the most important lesson I learned? It was a movie Hermione showed one day. A weird muggle thing, I won’t waste time explaining it. Anyway, the film was called ‘The Shawshank Redemption’ and one of the lines said in that film stuck with me. “Hope is a good thing, maybe the best of things and no good thing ever dies”. So although one door closes today, many, many more open up for you. No matter what happens, hope will always be there, to guide you, comfort you. As the muggle author Dr. Seuss says: “Don’t cry because it’s over, smile because it happened”. Thank you” he finished as the crowd rose as one to give the loudest applause of the night. Cheers went up as the students of Hogwarts cried together, Hermione abandoning her seat to run up and melt her body into Ron’s. She snogged him with as much need as she could, not giving a damn about everyone else in the room. All she registered was her handsome man giving the most elegant and emotional speech she had ever heard, and she needed to show him just how amazing he is. Wordlessly, Ron picked her up and walked back to their table. He sat down in his seat, still battling Hermione’s tongue for control. Eventually, he broke the kiss and smiled at her.

“Love you sweetheart, but let’s not make everyone sick at the table” Ron grinned as the table cracked up in laughter. Hermione looked sad. Ron whispered into her ear so that no-one else could hear. “We have my bedroom all to ourselves later tonight, we’ll make good use of it then” he grinned smugly. Hermione grinned and blushed as well, giving him a massive kiss on the cheek.

“Now, enjoy the feast” McGonagall said as the crowd thanked the heavens that finally they could eat. Hermione and Ron had agreed that the ball should not be pretentious and instead be more relaxed. Traditionally, the head boy and girl would normally sit with the teachers, but Ron suggested to sit with the rest of the year instead. Blue flames were the centrepiece of each table, the tablecloths split into 4 sections coloured with the house colours to show unity. The enchanted ceiling shone brightly, the stars above casting their beautiful light across the hall. Plates that were previously empty were filled suddenly filled with delicious food. Harry eagerly eating the food, very hungry.

“Hang on, where’s my food? Ron! Where is my food?” Hermione complained, looking longingly at the table as everyone began to eat. She turned to his seat only to find it empty. She looked around trying to find him.

“Where is he? Why would he just leave?” Hermione asked to no-one in particular.

“Why he was getting your food ready to serve of course” Ron smiled as he appeared at her shoulder. Hermione grinned.

“Is that right?” Hermione said. Ron nodded his head.

“I thought that perhaps my fiancée would appreciate if her meals were delivered to her in person. She needs to be treated like the angel she is” Ron joked as he placed the plate directly in front of Hermione. She kissed him on the cheek for thanks.

“Your fiancée greatly appreciates the gesture. Just a bit surprised is all” she reasoned as Ron sat down and began to eat in a messy fashion.

“The food isn’t going to disappear Ron. Show some manners please, it’s our last night here” Hermione complained again. To everyone’s bewilderment, Ron took a big gulp of food and slowed down. It was by no means the level everyone else was eating it, but it was much better. Hermione kissed him on the cheek again and smiled at him.

“Why can’t you do this all time?” she asked him. Ron had his mouth full of food, so he gave a massive swallow, then answered.

“Because it’s who I am honey. And I will tone it down for formal events, but what you see is what you get. And especially once we get married, I’m going to slop right next to your ear” Ron grinned as the table laughed.

“Ok then, I’ll nag 24/7 then” Hermione said back, grinning.

“You already do that” Ron smirked.

“I guess so” Hermione sighed. Ron took her hand.

“Hey, what’s troubling you?” he asked in concern. Hermione frowned.

“Is it annoying, me nagging you all the time? I don’t want to make you upset, I just want you to do well” Hermione said fearfully. Ron looked into her eyes and spoke from his heart.

“I won’t lie to you. It can be frustrating at times Hermione, sometimes it drives me crazy. But I know that is just who you are, it’s a part of you. So, while I’m not exactly the biggest fan of it, I accept that part of you. I love all of you, and if that means you nag me, well than I’ll learn to live with it” he said seriously. Hermione smiled at him.

“I’ll try to keep at a minimum ok?” she smirked. Ron nodded.

“As important as this is to us, we should eat. I’m bloody starving” he joked. Hermione laughed as she finally started to eat. Soon, the hall was filled with the sounds of people eating, chatting and reminiscing about their times at Hogwarts. Ron was chatting to Dean about football while Hermione was talking to Parvati about their future career plans. Soon, the food disappeared as the desserts appeared. Ice cream, parfait, cake, pudding, fondue all graced their plates. All expect for Hermione.

“Ron, the food” Hermione poked Ron in the ribs to get his attention. Ron turned from Harry to her.

“Oh, I forgot to mention. I only served the mains. I got someone else to do the dessert” he smiled as he turned to look behind Hermione. She looked over to see a house-elf, using magic to levitate the tray of food. The elf looked quite familiar to Hermione.

“Miss Granger, here is your food” the elf said in a very high and feminine voice. Gasping, Hermione recognised who it was.

“Winky?” she asked the elf. Winky nodded.

“Indeed I am. How nice it is to see you again” she bowed in kindness. Hermione smiled.

“You still work here Winky?” Hermione asked her kindly. Winky nodded.

“Yes Miss Granger. I stayed after the war. Mr Weasley here asked me to help him tonight” Winky smiled. Hermione looked over to Ron.

“You did?” she asked Ron. He nodded.

“I know you are quite hungry Miss Granger, so here is your meal” Winky snapped her fingers as the plate landed elegantly in front of her.

“Thank you Winky” Hermione smiled. Winky just nodded in response. She turned away, but Ron called out.

“Winky, for your troubles” he grinned as he flipped a galleon to Winky. She caught it and smiled.

“Thanks Mr Weasley” Winky smiled as she disapparated with a loud crack. Hermione gave Ron a massive kiss on the cheek for thanks, then started to eat. All the food was delicious, maybe because it was their final meal at Hogwarts. Harry was chatting absentmindedly to Seamus, his mind however thinking back to previous meals in the Great Hall. He can remember the mornings before quidditch games, most notably his third year, the day Gryffindor beat Slytherin to win the quidditch cup for the first time. In his 6th year, the day he kissed Ginny for the first time. He can remember the nerves in his stomach on those mornings, as well as the chats with Ginny when he knew he was falling in love with her. He can remember his first year, sitting and talking with Ron about the wizarding world, about quidditch, about friends, about family. He can remember talking to Hermione, swapping stories about growing up in the muggle world and how they discovered their powers. Looking around, he saw all the faces, all the smiles and grew sad at the thought that this was the last time it would happen. It would be the last time he ate at Hogwarts.

“Thinking about your last meal here?” Ginny asked him, bringing him out of his thoughts. Harry smiled at her.

“How did you know?” he asked her curiously. Ginny smiled.

“You just have that look” she answered offhandedly. Once the plates were empty, Professor Flitwick and the Hogwarts Orchestra prepared to perform. The dance floor lit up as the students began to talk excitedly.

“Ron, stop doing that” Hermione bickered as the table turned to Hermione and Ron. Ron was just waving his wand around distractedly. He was deep in conversation with Dean. Hearing Hermione, he turned to her.

“What?” he replied. Hermione grabbed his wand to hold it still.

“Your waving your wand around. You could hurt someone” Hermione explained carefully as Ron frowned.

“Oh, sorry” he muttered as he placed his wand into his pocket. Hermione shook her head.

“Geez, do you think those two will ever stop bickering?” Seamus said out loud as Hermione started to nag Ron. The table rocked with laughter.

“No way” Ginny smirked as Ron and Hermione continued to bicker.

“Are they really in love though?” Hannah asked the table. They smirked at her.

“Watch this Hannah” Neville smiled. He turned to Hermione and Ron.

“Oiii! Ron! Stop yelling at her, you are being insensitive and rude. Leave her alone” Neville yelled at the couple. They stopped bickering at once and Hermione started to scowl.

“He is not rude and insensitive. How dare you accuse him of doing such things! He is not any of those things, don’t you dare Neville. Any more bad words about him and I will show everyone how to properly perform some jinxes that aren’t going to be fun for you” Hermione warned Neville. The look she was giving was anger, deep anger. The table cracked up laughing, besides Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked to get even angrier. Trying to avert a crisis, Harry rushed in to explain.

“He doesn’t really think that Hermione. Hannah asked if the two of you really loved each other and your response was the way to show that” he explained as Hermione nodded her head slowly. She still looked a bit frustrated, but Ron smiled.

“Good plan. You know, they could have just asked us” Ron suggested. Harry shrugged.

“Wouldn’t have been entertained as much” he grinned. Ron shook his head playfully.

“You’re a bunch of tossers” he smiled as Harry laughed.

“Hey, lovebirds, Flitwick is waiting” Dean smiled at Hermione and Ron.

“Ron, we have to go” Hermione said, taking his hand.

“Shit almost forgot” he mumbled, getting out of his seat to follow Hermione. They walked out onto the dancefloor, standing in the middle, as the choir got organised.

“Everything ok honey?” Ron asked Hermione in concern. She looked a tad upset, as they waited for the music to start.

“Not really, I don’t like the attention our relationship gets. I mean, I love you and you love me and yet I get told all the time from strangers about I should really be with. I mean, I hang out with once with Harry to chat with him and every assumes were snogging or something. I’m just sick of it, I’m sick of being told I made the wrong choice when quite clearly I made the right one” Hermione said angrily. Ron looked sympathetic. 

“I know. I got told last week that you were cheating on me with Harry, Neville and several others. It’s bloody awful, but I know you don’t and wouldn’t” he told her. She frowned.

“And I know you won’t. What will we do about it?” she asked him. He shrugged.

“We will come up with an answer. I say for now we ignore them” he offered. Hermione smiled.

“I agree. You like having all the attention on us? No pressure Ron, it’s only a dance in front of the entire year group” she smirked at him. He grinned.

“Of course, we defeated Voldemort, we can do anything” he joked as Hermione laughed. She looked over to Flitwick, who was looking over to her. She nodded and he began to conduct the orchestra. The music started as Ron led Hermione in the dance.

“I guess going to so many weddings has it benefits” Ron muttered as they floated across the dancefloor.

“How many do you think?” she asked him. Ron thought for a while.

“30 at the minimum” he smiled at her.

“30! That is ridiculous! How?” Hermione laughed. Ron laughed too.

“We are Weasley’s. There are plenty of us and we love to get married. I guess that is the answer” he explained. Hermione grinned. 

“Yes, Weasley’s do love getting married. In fact, I recall one asking to marry someone the day after Voldemort was killed” Hermione smirked.

“Sounds like a true gentleman” he joked as Hermione laughed. They continued to twirl around the dancefloor as it filled with couples. 

“Sorry Ron, but I think Ginny and I should everyone how to dance properly” Harry smiled at Ron. 

“You may have killed Voldemort Harry, but everyone knows the Weasleys are the best dancers on Earth” he retorted as Harry laughed. They swayed some more before the song finished.

“Would you like to keep dancing Ron?” Hermione asked. Ron only grinned.

“Of course, let’s dance” he twirled Hermione around, as she giggled. So the music kept on going and it became more difficult to not bump into someone, with Hermione and Ron starting to sweat. But they couldn’t and didn’t want to stop. The feeling of being in each other’s arms, without a care or worry in the world, created a different feeling in the air. Hermione tried to describe it in her head, but no words seemed to do it justice. She looked around the dancefloor, the smiling and the laughing, the horrible and awful dancing, the music shaping their movements. She saw McGonagall and Slughorn dancing as well and gave them big smiles. They returned them with grins and nods as Hermione continued to engrave this scene in her memory. Harry and Hannah were dancing pretty well, and Neville and Ginny were dancing like pros. It was the perfect way to end her schooling year Hermione thought. The next song started as Hermione looked at her left ring finger. There shone the engagement ring Ron had given her last year. It was given to Ron from his grandfather, and it showed. It was old, no longer shiny, and sparkly. It was made from gold and had a small diamond in the centrepiece. Compared to all the other engagement rings that other people had gotten, it looked small and ugly. Hermione though found it to be very beautiful and unique. She adored it, because it was so intimate and different.

“Sorry honey, mind if we sit down for a while and get something to drink? My feet are killing me” Ron said, looking tired. 

“Yes, lets” she smiled as they walked off to the drinks table.

“I forgot how draining dancing can be” Ron said, wiping his forehead, before taking a long drink of Butterbeer. 

“I’m not surprised. Considering how well you can dance, why not enjoy it for as long as you can?” Hermione complimented, taking a sip of Butterbeer.

“Thanks, but it takes two to tango” he smirked. Hermione laughed.

“Hey, you correctly used a muggle expression. Good job you!” she joked. Ron laughed. They both stared out at the crowd on the dancefloor. 

“Seems like we planned well” Hermione said. Ron nodded.

“I think everyone is really enjoying it, especially because of the all the stuff that has happened here. A good way to say goodbye. I mean, look at Harry. Comes here with no friends, most famous bloke in the world. He leaves now with a girlfriend, lots of friends, defeated Voldemort. He is happy Hermione, and tonight should celebrate that fact” Ron smiled, looking over at Harry, who was dancing with Ginny.

“That’s why you picked the theme of warmth?” Hermione asked him. 

“Yep. Exactly” he shrugged.

“I have an idea love” Hermione told Ron.

“Go on” he urged her.

“Meet me here at this table half-an-hour before the ball ends. We’ll do one thing before we cross the lake. You trust me?” she asked him. He grinned.

“I trust you with my life” he responded at once.

“Right then, easy” she said as they finished their drinks in silence. Soon after they finished, Harry and Ginny walked over.

“Would you mind having a dance with me Hermione after I finish a butterbeer?” Harry asked Hermione.

“Of course” she smiled at him, as she kissed Ron on the cheek and left with Harry.

“You know, I think we should show everyone how to dance” Ginny said to Ron.

“Agreed, the Weasley’s always pride themselves on their dancing abilities. You come to have a drink?” he asked her. She took a Butterbeer.

“No Ron, I came to study the wall” she said sarcastically. He smirked.

“Good to see the typical Weasley sarcasm” he smiled at her.

“I gotta to say, this ball is really good Ron. Love the theme” she said, looking at the banners that adorned the ceiling. They showed a sunrise.

“Thanks, glad you’re enjoying the night. Guess we needed this after all the pain and shit we put up with” he said honestly, looking at Ginny. She put her hand on his arm.  
“You ok?” she asked him in concern. Ron motioned to the nearest table to sit down.

“It comes and goes. Hermione and the therapy at St Mungos have helped a lot, but I guess it will always pop up every once in a while. You’ve helped too Ginny, you’ve been great” Ron smiled at her. She smiled back.

“Thanks Ron” she took a sip of Butterbeer before speaking. “It hurts me as well, thinking about Fred or Lupin or Tonks. But don’t forget we got each other and we’re alive. There’s nothing wrong with feeling sad every once in a while” she said to him. Ron smiled.

“Thanks. You know, this is infinitely better than the Yule Ball” he smirked. Ginny smiled as they heard Hermione laugh at something Harry had said. They turned to see them walk onto the dancefloor.

“Any night is better than the Yule Ball for you and Hermione. Come on, let’s stop talking and start dancing!” Ginny said excitedly. She led Ron to the dancefloor as they danced up a storm.

Harry led Hermione away from the drinks table where Ron and Ginny where and sat down at an empty table.

“Nice speech by the way” Harry said, taking a sip. Hermione smiled.

“Thanks, took a while to write it actually. It was hard to get what’s in there” she pointed to her head “into words”.

“Well, I say you did a pretty good job of it” Harry smiled at her. 

“Thanks Harry. You enjoying the ball so far?” she asked, taking a long drink of Butterbeer.

“Yeah, but even then you know I’m not one for these types of things” Harry commented.

“That’s true, I seem to recall the Yule Ball not being to your particular taste” she smiled at him.

“Look who’s talking, hardly a party for you that night” he retorted. Hermione raised her hands in surrender.

“You got me, this is definitely way better” she admitted. Harry looked thoughtful.

“Did you ever think this would happen Hermione? I mean, all this?” Harry gestured the hall, the students dancing, laughing, having a good time. People around the drinks table, a game of wizards chess being played, a Gobstones game in the corner.

“Like when we were hunting horcruxes, or when I first came here?” she wanted to clarify.

“Hunting horcruxes specifically, but you can also answer when you first came here” he replied. 

“Not during the hunt no. Well, actually that’s a lie. I did picture happy scenes quite a bit when Ron was there. When he left is when this all died. It was as if the only future I could see was with him, me and him being together you know. I guess if he wasn’t here now, I wouldn’t be able to have a happy future. In regard to when I first got here I always hoped something like this could happen, but I wasn’t sure.” she smiled at him.

“Neither was I. I was scared I wouldn’t fit in, I already heard about being the boy-who-lived and stuff, but I was scared I wouldn’t be good at magic at all. But, well, look around” he laughed as Dean threw a fanging frisbee at Seamus, which bit him on the butt.

“It’s amazing to think isn’t it? How much we gained from this place” Hermione said happily.

“You know what the most important we found was?” Harry smirked. Hermione tilted her head.

“What?” she asked him. He smiled.

“You and Ron. In a way, I found my true family here, in this big castle, I finally found my family” Harry said, looking close to crying. Hermione too felt very emotional.

“Oh Harry, you know I feel the same way to you. You’re my brother, really” she said, her eyes watering.

“I know. And I’m always grateful me and Ron came to the bathroom to save you all those years ago” he admitted. Hermione hugged him close.

“Love you Harry” she said.

“Love you too Hermione” he replied.

“We better move back before Ron comes over here to kick my ass for hugging you too long” he joked as they withdrew from the hug. Hermione smiled.

“I highly doubt he would do that to you” she reasoned. Harry shrugged.

“He nearly hexed some bloke who was eyeing you up one time at The Three Broomsticks. Don’t think I’m safe from his wrath” Harry grinned. Hermione laughed.

“You know he knows what is going on between us. He knows we are like brother and sister” Hermione said. Harry looked serious.

“Yeah, I assume he has told you what the locket did when he tried to destroy it?” he asked her. She nodded.

“He did, one day. Scary to think he actually thought all that stuff, but I think deep down he knew it wasn’t true. I mean, look at him now. I think he had moved on” Hermione said reasonably. 

“Good, I just wanna say Hermione thank you. For everything, all these years, the whole works” Harry said awkwardly.

“Thank you too Harry. And unless I’m mistaken, your Butterbeer is empty and now it’s time to dance!” she said excitedly, as they got up, Harry taking Hermione’s hand as they began to dance. The night passed quickly, as dance partners were swapped, people got drunk, got caught snogging in bushes, pranked each other. It was the best night in Harry’s opinion, to see everyone so happy, so free, smiles on their faces. A place that seemed so intimidating, so scary when he first saw it, became a home, his favourite place in the world. And tonight was about celebrating that fact. Half-an-hour before the ball was ending, Hermione finished dancing with Neville and walked over to the drinks table, where Ron was sitting, waiting. He smiled when he saw her.

“Looks like everyone is enjoying the night” he kissed her softly on the lips. Hermione grinned.

“I’ve heard nothing but good things from everyone. They seem to love it, plenty of praise for you” she said to him. Ron smiled, embarrassed. 

“That’s good to hear. Well, what’s your plan?” Ron asked as Hermione sat down next to him.

“I reckon we go one last time to the Gryffindor common room. I have so many memories there and I just need to say goodbye one last time” she said. Ron smiled sadly.

“Sounds good, let’s go” he stood up, taking her hand. They walked out the big doors of the Great Hall, the noise steadily declining as they walked towards the staircase. They were silent as they approached the common room.

“Password?” the fat lady asked.

“Hogwarts” Ron replied. The fat lady bowed as the door swung open. There were a few people here and there, but no-one was sitting on the couch directly in front of the fire. Hermione sat down, Ron by her side as she looked around the room.

“I can remember the first night I sat here, on this couch. It was the second night at Hogwarts, and I was doing my homework for Transfiguration. It felt nice and all, this couch is very comfy, but I felt lonely and sad because I didn’t have anyone. No friends, no-one to confide in. This is the place when I found my family, my proper family. People I can love, who I can talk to, who I feel home with. This common room is where my life really started, when I really started to live. This is why I asked to come back love. To thank this place for giving me a life full of love and hope” Hermione said sadly. Even now, she could remember sitting with Harry and Ron after they saved her from the troll, trying to get them to do their work, chatting with Fred, George, Parvati, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and others about all manner of things. This place was indeed the beginning of her life, her magical life.

“I forgot how comfy this couch was. This place has given a lot of people a lot of things. A life is a pretty big thing to receive” Ron said, staring at his chair near the couch they were sitting on.

“It seems strange doesn’t it, to think that it’s just furniture, a fireplace and some bookshelf’s, but we come up with connections to it. It means so much” Hermione tailed off, getting emotional.

“Not really” Ron said quietly. Hermione turned to face him.

“What do you mean exactly?” she asked him curiously. He smiled.

“When you look at me Hermione, I assume you get memories?” he asked her. Indeed, looking into his eyes, memories flashing in her mind. She nodded.

“Well, why should it be just people that have that effect on you? Inanimate objects also have an effect, hell anything should have an effect. I mean, why else do I get a rush from seeing Hogwarts: A History, or scowl when I see a beetle” he said to her. Hermione looked confused.

“You scowl at beetles?” she asked him in disbelief.

“Because I recall a certain journalist ruining your life who was actually an Animagus disguising herself as a beetle to eavesdrop on conversations. And anyone who hurts you, must deal with me” he smiled at her. Hermione laughed.

“Is my knight going to protect from such terrors?” she grinned.

“It is his duty, to protect you. I know you can handle all types of things Hermione, but honestly, it’s who I am. I feel a need to protect you” he explained. She smiled.

“I know, you’ve explained. That’s one of the billion reasons I love you” Hermione said. Ron smirked.

“Billion huh? Well, I would love to hear all of them” he joked. Hermione giggled.

“You are the most insensitive prat I’ve ever met. But I love you” she smiled, kissing him softly.

“Do we have to go now? Or we still got time?” he asked her. She checked her watch.

“Time to say goodbye” she said sadly. Reaching for his hand, she took one last long sweeping look at the Gryffindor common room. With a glance at Ron, she stood up and walked towards the portrait. With one final look, she turned to exit the room. Walking out the door, she walked down the staircase.

“You ok?” Ron asked her. She smiled, he was so protective of her and so concerned about her, and it made her love for him grow more.

“Just sad to leave that place once and for all” she replied. He smiled. So they walked back to the ball, and entered it, no one noticing their absence. After chatting for 10 minutes with friends, McGonagall announced that the ball was ending and for the students to walk to the black lake.

“Hope that bloody squid doesn’t decide to chuck one of us in” Ron joked as they made their way to the lake.

“Knowing our track record here, I would put that chance quite high” Harry replied, smirking.

“Aren’t you a ray of sunshine Harry” Ron smiled at him. Harry laughed.

“Just being realistic Ron. By the way, the ball was great” he complimented. 

“Cheers Harry” Ron said. They walked down to the lake, to see Hagrid weeping like there was no tomorrow. The boats used for first year students was being used to carry them across again.

“Hello there everyone, enjoy the night?” Hagrid asked. They all said ‘Yes’ in a cheerful tone.

“Good then, well normally it would be 4 to a boat, but considering the size of all of you, no more than 3” he said sadly, getting into his magically strengthened boat. Harry turned to face Hermione and Ron. They all grinned at each other.

“Sorry Ginny” Harry said to Ginny, looking apologetic. 

“It’s ok Harry. I know the bond the three of you have, go with them” Ginny smiled. Harry kissed her on the lips as he walked over to Hermione and Ron.

“Why isn’t Ginny coming along with us?” Ron asked Harry. 

“Only 3 to a boat Ron. You heard Hagrid didn’t you?” Harry said sarcastically. 

“Well, Hermione just added a strengthening charm to this boat right here” Ron pointed to the nearest boat. “I reckon we can add one more person” he smiled at Hermione. She smiled back.

“You’re brilliant Hermione” Harry said, grinning. She beamed at him. Harry ran over to Ginny, grabbing her hand.

“We can all fit on the boat, come on” he said. Ginny looked very relieved as they walked over to the boat. Ron and Hermione were already sitting in it, Hermione leaning her head on Ron’s shoulder. Once they sat down, Hagrid looked around at the others to make sure everyone was ready.

“Right then, forward!” he commanded, as the boats slowly moved across the lake. Harry looked back at Hogwarts, and he remembered the very first time he saw it. Awe, wonder, fear. He could remember those feelings like they were yesterday, but it was oh so long ago. Ginny reached for his hand, and he gripped hers back. She smiled, as he kissed her on the cheek.

“I’m going to miss this place” Ginny sighed sadly.

“I don’t think anyone won’t” Harry agreed.

“Love you Harry” she said.

“Love you more Ginny” he replied. They watched as Hogwarts became smaller and smaller as they finished their journey, the boats stopping at the edge of the lake. The Hogwarts Express blew out some steam, as Hagrid got out of his boat first.

“Everyone out, you got 20 minutes before the train leaves, so get to it” he said as students quickly got out and put their trunks in the middle compartment as Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron found an empty compartment towards the end of the 2nd carriage.

“Last time on the Hogwarts Express. Bloody hell, seems so long ago doesn’t it?” Ron said sadly.

“Best day of my life. Met you two for the first time didn’t I” Harry grinned at Hermione and Ron.

“Wasn’t the best introduction thought was it? Admonishing your magical abilities, what was the spell again?” she smirked at Ron.

“Sunshine, daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow” he recited at they all laughed.

“Should have known it was a phony” he joked.

“You were 11 years old brother. Besides, that one time you conjured raw magic and attacked Bill with a swarm of flies for going near the chess board was much more impressive” Ginny smiled as Hermione and Harry laughed. They had never heard that anecdote before.

“Ladies and gentlemen, doors closing, please stand clear” the train driver announced. The doors shut with finality as the train moved on. All four of them looked out the window to see Hogwarts, as it steadily vanished in sight. Feeling sad, they all sat down. They fell silent as the train went on through the countryside, the moon the only light source. Hermione and Ginny were nearest to the window, so they stared out. Ron was reading a batman comic, as he was addicted to them ever since Hermione had introduced him to it. Harry was also reading one, just for something to do. It seemed that they came to understanding, that the bond they had was worth so much. Words weren’t enough, thank you wasn’t enough, for what they shared. After what seemed like hours, they heard the instantly recognisable sound of the trolley witch. Being closest to the door, Harry opened it. The witches face brightened when she was who was inside.

“Well, I must thank you, each of you for what you have done for the whole world. We are forever in your debt” she thanked them. They all looked uncomfortable at the praise.

“Thanks, you guys want anything?” Harry asked the group.

“Just 4 chocolate frogs if you don’t mind” Ron said, getting up to pay her.

“Of course young man, I forgot how much of an appetite you had” she said, as Ginny, Harry and Hermione laughed. Ron smiled as he paid for his frogs. She shut the door behind her as Ron sat down.

“Even the trolley witch is a comedian” Ron joked. Harry smiled.

“To be far, your appetite is easy to make fun off. I reckon we should have had a speed eating contest at Hogwarts, and you would be the champion” They all laughed.

“Very funny smartarse” Ron said, punching Harry’s arm playfully. They fell silent once again as they rattled on, Ron chowing down on chocolate frogs. He opened the last one and cheered out loud.

“Yes! Finally, I got them all!” he yelled, shocking everyone.

“Ron, you scared us!” Hermione complained. Ron looked apologetic.

‘Sorry, can’t believe I completed the set” he said happily. Hermione shook her head as Ron observed the card, before placing it in his bag.

“We’re here” Ginny said sadly. Indeed they were, the train stopping at platform 9 and ¾’s. They were tearing up at the thought that it was the final time they were on the Hogwarts Express.

“Come here honey” Ron said to Hermione. He opened his arms wide as Hermione hugged him really close, her head on his heart, her arms wrapped like a vice on his back. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

“It’s okay ‘Mione. I’m here, I’ll always be here for you. I’ll never leave your side, I’ll be yours for as long as you want” he said to her. She grinned.

“How does eternity sound to you?” she smiled at him. He laughed.

“Music to my ears” he kissed her softly on the lips. She returned it eagerly as Harry and Ginny grimaced. They kissed for a little while longer, before Harry cleared his throat.

“I can tell you are quite happy, but we need to get off now” he smirked at them. They broke apart and blushed in embarrassment. They got out of their compartment and got their trunks.

“Geez, what did you pack in your trunk Hermione? Bricks and mortar?” Ron joked. Hermione whacked his arm.

“Honestly” Hermione mumbled. She took her trunk as they hopped off the train. All the Weasley family where waiting for them. What came as a total surprise was the fact that Hermione’s parents were there too.

“Mum? Dad? You didn’t say you were coming” Hermione said in shock, hugging the both of them.

“Nothing better than a surprise. You really think we would go to a party rather than see our daughter on graduation night? You must be drunk” Bert said. Mary whacked his arm.  
“Bert!” she admonished him. Bert grinned.

“Well, how was the ball and the night Hermione? I know you spent lots of time on it” Mary asked politely. 

“It was fantastic Mary. Really great” Ron grinned as he hugged Mary and shook Bert’s hand.

“Ron, that’s great to hear. How are you for that matter?” Mary asked smiling at Ron.

“Very well thank you. How are you two traveling along?” he asked Hermione’s parents. 

“Tired” Bert stated. Ron laughed.

“It is late isn’t it? Shall we go my little genius?” he asked Hermione. She grinned and kissed his cheek.

“We shall, gallant knight of mine” she said.

An hour later, the Burrow was filled with people and noises. Jokes were shared, tears were falling, goodbyes being made. Hermione had made the decision to still live with her parents, but she would spend the majority of her time at the Burrow. Or more accurately, she would spend her time with Ron. She had spent a lot of time with him, but she wanted to show him the muggle world, and they were also looking for a flat to live together. Living at the Burrow and Hermione’s parents was nice, but there was hardly any privacy for them. So Mary and Bert said their goodbyes and left the Burrow with Arthur, who was disapparating them back home.

“Right, well off to bed everyone” Molly said happily. She walked up the steps and disappeared.

“We best be off” Bill said, as he and Fleur walked out of the house to disapparate to Shell Cottage.

“Sleep tight guys” Angelina smiled at the group as she and George left for their apartment on top of George’s shop in Diagon Alley.

“Come on Teddy, we got to go” Andromeda pleaded. Teddy was playing with Ginny.

“Teddy wants to play with Ginny!!” Teddy yelled out loud.

“You’ve already played with Ginny all night. Come now, let’s go home and sleep and you can play all day tomorrow with her. Does that sound good?” she asked Teddy. He smiled massively.

“Bye Ginny” he yelled out, giving a big hug to her. He then gave massive hugs to everyone else before Andromeda picked him up, waved goodbye and left.

“See you guys” Charlie and Percy said together. They walked out as well leaving just Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron in the living room.

“Come Harry, let’s sleep” Ginny offered, getting up from the carpet.

“You’ll go, I gotta say something to these two” Harry said. Ginny nodded in understanding. She kissed him on the cheek then walked up the stairs. Harry looked over to Hermione and Ron who were sitting on the couch.

“I know I shouldn’t really say it again but thank you. Both of you. You gave me both so much and I have much to be thankful for. Really, I owe you both the world. You’re the best friends I could ask for. I love both of you, forever” he cried as his tears started to fall. Hermione and Ron stood up as the trio met into a powerful hug in the middle of the room. It didn’t take long for Ron and Hermione to start crying. Hermione felt tired from all the crying she seemed to be doing in the past couple of days, especially this night. They stayed that way for a while, just the three of them holding each other close. Their breathing levelled out as Harry moved away. Hermione hugged him tight.

“Friends to the end Harry, we’ll always be friends” she said. 

“Friends Hermione” he mumbled back. They broke off as Harry turned to Ron.

“Come here Ron” Harry spread his arms wide. Ron walked over and crushed Harry to him.

“Brothers for life, yeah?” Harry whispered in Ron’s ear. Ron nodded.

“Always Harry. Always” he replied. Harry broke off, smiled at them both, then walked up the stairs.

Ron sat back down on the couch, Hermione joining him.

“Its amazing to think how far he has come. An 11-year-old orphan abused by his uncle, aunt and cousin becomes something much more. It took him 7 years, but he defeated Voldemort, he is the chosen one” Hermione smiled. “His story makes me believe in the good in the world, that no matter our past, we can always make the right choice and do the right thing” she said.

“He’s a hell of a bloke” Ron said simply.

“You’re not wrong there Ron” Hermione replied. She sighed.

“Something on your mind?” he asked her. She nodded.

“Yeah, just thinking about how much I love the both of you” she smiled. Ron smiled slightly.

“You know, your story is a pretty interesting one as well. A muggleborn witch defying bias and prejudices to become the brightest witch of her age. That’s an interesting tale if I’ve ever heard one” he said. Hermione ducked her head.

“You’re too kind and sweet for your own good you know” she mumbled as he laughed.

“Seriously honey, you showed the magical world that it doesn’t matter the purity of blood, what matters is how hard you work and doing the right thing. You also showed young woman to be who they are, to be smart and thoughtful, to think before they act. Hermione, you showed the magical world to never judge a book by its cover. You definitely taught me that lesson” he grinned at her. She gave him a very loving smile, her expression tender and intimate. 

“How do you do it?” she asked him playfully. Ron looked confused.

“Do what?” he replied. She snuggled up to him, her head in the crook of his arm, her arm around his back.

“Be the most sweet, amazing and wonderful person in the world” she said. Ron looked uncomfortable. He always struggled taking compliments. 

“I don’t know Hermione, I just try you know” he mumbled, his ears turning bright red. Hermione laughed at his expression.

“I’ve never met a man, no, a person quite like you Ron” she said happily. He nodded, motioning her to go on. “You are the bravest, most noble, most daring, chivalrous, amazing, fantastic and wonderful person in the world. You really are. But you think so little of yourself, of your achievements, because you compare yourself to others. And you think that people associate success with love. I love you because the person you are, your heart, your protective nature. I don’t care about money or fame. All I care about is the person you are, and you are the best man in the world. That is why I love you and will do so forever” she kissed his cheek. He blushed like mad.

“Thanks honey” he said quietly. 

“Your story is so simple to tell. You showed the magical world to be proud of who they are, embrace their inner self and go after their passions. You showed them that fame and money don’t mean as much as heart, loyalty and bravery. Your story is the best, you’re the ultimate underdog story” she explained. He grinned at her.

“Thanks for that. Shall we go to bed now my sexy little genius?” he smirked at her, standing up and pulling her up. She smiled.

“We shall handsome knight of mine. I’m going to spend the rest of my life sleeping with you. Never doubt that my love” she grinned. Ron smiled as they walked hand-in-hand up to Ron’s bedroom. Ron opened the door and they crossed to the bed. Ron took off his clothes, just leaving his orange boxer shorts. Hermione slipped off her dress to just her bra and undies. They were cotton and comfortable, blue in colour.

“Merlin, you are so beautiful” Ron muttered. Hermione smiled shyly.

“Thank you, here” she waved her wand to perform a cleaning charm on the both of them. 

“Thanks, sometimes I forget how amazing you are with magic” he said, getting under the covers. “What are you doing over there Miss Granger? I’m cold” Ron smiled at her, lifting the duvet for Hermione. She giggled.

“I’m admiring your muscles Mr Weasley, I’m savouring the fact that you are my fiancé. I’m blown away that you are mine and I am yours” she walked over to him, snuggling up to him, laying the duvet over her. “But mostly, I’m glad I’m a witch, I went to Hogwarts and that I fell in love with the most amazing man in the world. But most importantly, this man chose me, gave me his heart, and loves me back. That’s what I’m glad for” she smiled. Ron’s eyes searched her face.

“And he’s glad you love him. Because he can’t imagine a world, a future without this incredible woman by his side, holding her, loving her for eternity. Have you read the engraving in the engagement ring?” he asked her. Hermione shook her head. “Have a look honey, you’ll love it, I promise” he told her. She moved her left hand and searched the ring for an engraving. She found it, finding it hard to believe she hadn’t found it before. It read:

Swish and flick

She giggled, it was so sweet. 

“You’re right I do love it, the message and the ring. And I love you. More than words my love, more than words” she kissed him softly as he returned it. Ron moved his hands to her lower back, bringing her close as possible. Hermione moved her hands onto his back, massaging it. They broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

“Love you too honey, so very much, so much” he said. He still had his arms around Hermione as she flipped to spoon him. Her back was to Ron as he gripped her waist and pulled her as close possible. Hermione basked in his comfort and love. His face was in her frizzy and long hair, his breath tickling her neck every couple of seconds.

“Good night my sexy little genius. Have the most amazing dreams honey” he kissed her on the neck as he started to drift off.

“Sleep well my love. I hope your dreams are just as wonderful are mine are, my gallant knight” she kissed his cheek as she closed her eyes and she fell to sleep. Her last thought was how amazing this night had been and the perfect way to say goodbye to Hogwarts, the place she loved.


End file.
